Lee Jinhyuk
|birthday = June 8, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 185 cm |weight = 62 kg |website = Mnet Profile |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |v_live = Official V Live }}Lee Jinhyuk (이진혁) is currently an idol under TOP Media. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #14 on the finale, being eliminated from the final lineup, and unable to become a member of X1. Career & History Lee Jinhyuk, under the stage name Wei, debuted as a member of UP10TION on 10 September 2015. Along with fellow member Kim Wooseok, he took a hiatus from UP10TION group activities and was competing as a trainee on Produce X 101. After the show, he returned to his company, but is still taking a break from UP10TION activities. He has been doing a few things here and there by himself, but it assumed he will join UP10TION on their next comeback. TOP Media announced that Jinhyuk would be debuting as a solo artist on November 4, 2019. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Move" (2019) * "Boyness" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) Solo Albums * SOL (2019) Singles * "I Like That" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) UP10TION Korean * So Dangerous (2015) * Catch Me! (2015) * Attention (2016) ** Attention (One Take Ver.) (2016) * Tonight (2016) * White Night (2016) * Runner (2017) * Going Crazy (2017) ** Going Crazy (Dance Ver.) (2017) * Candyland (2018) * Blue Rose (2018) Japanese * ID (2017) ** ID (Dance Ver.) (2017) * Wild Love (2018) * Wild Love (Dance Ver.) (2018) * Chaser (2018) ** Chaser (Dance Ver.) (2018) Chinese * So Dangerous (2015) Solo * I Like That (2019) Television Variety * Produce X 101 (2019) * Friendshipz Insider Tour: Like It (2020) Drama * His Memorization Method (2020) Gallery Produce X 101 Lee Jinhyuk Fanmeeting Poster 1.jpg|Fanmeeting Promotional Poster Lee Jinhyuk SOL Promo 2.jpg|"SOL" (1) Lee Jinhyuk SOL Promo 3.jpg|"SOL" (2) Produce X 101 Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Lee Jinhyuk Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 티오피미디어 l 이진혁 I 끈기X승부욕! 불꽃 튀는 열정 스파크 @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ이진혁(티오피미디어) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이진혁(티오피미디어) VS 김요한(위) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ이진혁(티오피미디어) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ이진혁(티오피미디어) - 최병찬(PLAN A) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이진혁(티오피미디어) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 티오피미디어 김우석, 이진혁 ♬향수 뿌리지마 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이진혁 - NCT U ♬BOSS @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Boss Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이진혁 - Ja Mezz, Andup, MINO ♬거북선 @랩X댄스 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Turtle Ship Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 이진혁 (LEE JINHYUK) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이진혁 - ♬움직여 @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Move Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 소년미(少年美) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Boyness PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Soloist